Sibling Rivalry
by hime the stars shine bright
Summary: In which Kurosaki Mamoru attempts to sit on his sister's head. Ichiruki. Familyfic.


**SIBLING RIVALRY.**

**...  
**

It was a quiet evening at the Kurosaki residence, and Ichigo was- for once- doing the dishes. Rukia was in the living room with both of their babies, trying to get them to sleep, but to no avail. Mamoru seemed hyper and pretty friendly today, as he attempted to play peekaboo with his sister, who watched with wide violet eyes. Mamoru dragged Sakura's pale pink baby blanket over his head, then immediately yanked it down with a squeal- this was a game Rukia played a lot with the both of them. His sister, a miniature (or, _more_ miniature, as Ichigo would have said) version of Rukia, stared at him with wide eyes.

Rukia rolled her eyes, smiling, and went to the kitchen- surely she could leave them in the living room for just a moment while she got Sakura's baby food. Humming softly to a random tune, she opened the cabinet, searching around for a carton of baby food.

She picked up the box and then took a small, yellow colored spoon from a drawer- it had smiley faces on it- and went back into the dining room, taking a quick glance at her two tiny-tots before turning her back to them to set up her daughters' high chair. She heard squealing behind her, and smiled softly, as she put the tiny jar of apple sauce on the table and picked up the detachable tray off the chair.

Right then, the squealing she had been hearing got louder, into a shriek. Rukia looked over her shoulder to see her son attempting to sit on his sister's head, and Sakura couldn't be seen because Mamoru had put the blanket over her.

"Mamoru!" Rukia cried out, diving for her daughter, immediately but gently pushed her son off the poor little girl, "What're you doing, that is her head!"

She immediately pulled the blanket off Sakura's head and plucked her daughter off the ground, standing back up and cradling her daughter against her shoulder. Sakura, luckily, seemed unaffected, blinking with wide violet eyes over her mother's shoulder. Rukia frowned down at Mamoru, who now stood up on two chubby legs and screamed because he, too, wanted Rukia to pick him up. Rukia bent over and slapped him lightly on the butt, although it was nothing because even the lightest impact was absorbed by Mamoru's diaper. Still, Mamoru's screaming got louder, and Rukia decided it was time to get her husband involved.

Rukia switched her daughter to her other arm and picked up Mamoru by wrapping her arm around his waist, so his back pressed against her chest, and carried both of them into the kitchen. "Ichigo!"

Ichigo, who was currently loading up the dishwasher, looked over his shoulder at his wife, "Yeah?"

"Take him." Rukia stepped closer to Ichigo, moving her body towards him so he could take Mamoru, who was now pink in the face from screaming, big fat tears dribbling down his face to his chin, violet eyes squinting.

Ichigo didn't protest, and gathered his screaming son in his arms, looking down at the similar, small orange mop of hair in concern. Mamoru buried his head in his shoulder, sobbing, "What's he crying about?"

"I spanked him." Rukia answered him matter-of-factly, as she walked towards the living room with Sakura in tow.

"What?" Ichigo frowned disapprovingly at his wife, who was fingering their daughter's feathery black locks, "Rukia, why?"

"He tried to sit in her _head!" _Rukia answered angrily, and Mamoru seemed to bury himself deeper into Ichigo's shoulder, as if he knew his mother was getting him into trouble. "He could've broken her neck, or suffocated her, or worse!"

Ends justifying the means, Ichigo sighed, and cradled his son gently, "Alright, alright..."

Rukia disappeared into the living room, and Ichigo held his son up so they were at face level with each other. He looked straight into Mamoru's still tear filled violet eyes, eyes that looked as if they were stolen right off Rukia, and sighed.

"You should be ashamed, little man. You're the big brother, you're supposed to keep her safe, not sit on her." Ichigo gently scolded his son, who leaned over and snuggled into his neck in response.

Ichigo pulled his son close in a moment of tenderness, pressing his nose against the little mop of orange, and inhaled the scent of the baby shampoo Rukia used on him.

He'd deal with the sibling rivalry later.

...

**END**

...

_Random mini-descs. of ichiruki brats~_

...

~Sakura: サクラ cherry; cherry blossom  
Age: 10 months  
Eyes: Violet  
Hair: Black  
~Mamoru: 衛 protect  
Age: 3 years  
Eyes: Violet  
Hair: Orange


End file.
